The computer video display is generally covered with a mask for protecting the eyes of a computer operator from radiation emitted by the computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer video display 4 is provided with a frame 1 for mounting an eye protecting mask. The frame 1 is provided respectively at the top edges of both sides thereof with an L-shaped rod 2 which is in turn provided at the free end thereof with a seat piece 3. The conventional eye protecting mask often fails to cover entirely the computer video display 4 in view of the fact that the rod 2 is not adjustable in length and that the computers are provided with video displays of various sizes. In addition, the conventional eye protecting mask can not be turned around to facilitate the cleaning or the adjusting of the video display 4. In other words, the conventional eye protecting mask must be removed before the cleaning or the adjusting of the computer video display 4 is done.
An improved eye protecting mask of the computer video display is currently available. Such an eye protecting mask is adjustable so as to cover entirely the computer video displays of various sizes. However, the eye protecting mask must be first detached from the computer video display 4 before the adjusting of the eye protecting mask is done.